


Fin d'errance

by Isamajor



Category: Expeditions: Viking (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Reunion
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: 795. Cinq ans après que Skule Tranchecrâne ait été vaincu et exilé, Magna Iarnadottir et sa hird sont respectés dans tout le Jutland, et même au-delà de la mer. Un homme mystérieux est de retour à Skjern et prétend être un membre de cette hird.





	Fin d'errance

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic prend place après une de mes parties où (attention spoilers).
> 
> \- Le Thegn de Skjern est une femme et se nomme Magna Iarnadottir. Elle est aussi Jarl des Orcades et Maîtresse de Jelling après la défaite et l'exil de Skule Tranchecrâne.  
> \- Elle a épousé Asleifr Grimvadarsson. Rurik est devenu le vassal de sa soeur.  
> \- Skjern s'est allié aux Pictes au moment de trancher à Dun Phris.  
> \- Tous les personnages potentiellement recrutables ont été recrutés.

795\. Charlemagne, fraîchement remarié à la jeune et pieuse Liutgarde, continuait de convertir de façon sanglante la Saxe afin de l'incorporer à ce qu'on appelerait bientôt son Empire. 

Tous les Danes étaient sur le qui-vive, même la famine qui a sévi ces dernière années en Francie n'avait pas arrêté les velléités d’expansion et de catholisation de Charlemagne. La foi chrétienne, pourtant, n'avait pas besoin de ces bains de sang pour s’immiscer dans la vie des peuples du Nord. De nombreux commerçants venant de Pictavia et d'ex-Northumbrie apportaient leur foi avec leurs marchandises dans les ports de l'Ouest du Danemark, comme à Ribe ou à Skjern, par exemple. A côté des tombes traditionnelles, on voyait parfois fleurir une autre, surmontée d'une modeste croix de bois, signe qu'un chrétien avait trépassé et été enterré en ce lieu.

 

La sécheresse intense qui a rongé par la faim la Francie de 791 à 793 a fait prospéré le Danemark, plus frais, où les pluies ont continué de tomber, faisant dire à certains que c'était la preuve de la supériorité de leurs dieux et du Père de Toutes Choses sur le Dieu des Chrétiens qui ne pouvait rien faire que de laisser mourir de faim ses ouailles. 

 

Skjern, ces cinq dernières années, sous la gouvernance de Magna Iarnadottir, avait grandement prospéré. Les voyages de la jeune Thegn, rapportant gloire, richesses et nouvelles alliances, avaient fini par convaincre les plus réticents, tel Asleifr fils de Grimvardr, qui originellement lui avait disputé sa place de thegn. Il était devenu un huscarl fidèle, puis enfin son époux, achevant de réconcilier les factions opposées de leur clan. 

 

C'est ce qu'apprit le voyageur qui débarqua à Ribe, en cette fin d'été 795, auprès d'Ida la Voix, la crieuse publique du marché de la ville. Il avait navigué plus de deux jours en mer, en provenance de la Grande Pictavia que contrôlait dorénavant le roi Constantin, comme de nombreux marchands avec lui, venant écouler leurs biens sur la côte ouest du Danemark, depuis que Magna Iarnadottir avait combattu pour les Pictes, forgeant une solide alliance entre ces derniers et les Danois. 

Comme beaucoup, l'homme demanda à se rendre dans le bourg de Skjern. Les gens étaient attiré par les histoires sur la jeune Thegn et sa hird, qui avait su apporter une prospérité inouïe à un des clans les plus pauvres du Jutland.  
Mais les histoires ne disaient pas à quel prix ces biens avaient été ramenés là-bas. Le voyageur, lui, le savait. Il avait vu le sang, les maisons en flammes, le pillage et le meurtre des siens. _Vae victis_ , disait le proverbe...

 

Se faisant comprendre essentiellement en saxon, mâtiné de quelques mots de norrois qu'il avait appris au contact de Jutes, le voyageur se mit en route à destination du bourg de Skjern, à une journée complète de marche si l'on était rapide et qu'on ne prenait pas de repos. Ramenant sa coule élimée sur son crâne dégarni afin de se protéger d'un vent frais pour la saison, l'homme quitta Ribe, un maigre baluchon sur les épaules. Il avait quasiment tout d'un thrall en fuite : les vêtements passablement usés, et les chaussures dont l'état désastreux mesurait les errances continuelles de l'homme, toujours sur les routes. La seule véritable chose qui le différenciait d'un esclave était le bel arc nommé Percemaille qu'il possédait. On lui avait offert. Il y avait longtemps, enfin, cela lui semblait dorénavant une éternité qu'il possédait cet arc. On lui avait appris à s'en servir, il était devenu assez doué. C'était pour se défendre, à la base, mais se défendre parfois implique de tuer, comme il dût l'apprendre à son grand regret et désarroi. Rien ne pourrait lui faire expier ses fautes. 

 

Le vagabond arriva enfin à destination et c'est une Skjern changée qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il y était déjà venu auparavant, mais ce n'était alors qu'un hameau crotté. Maintenant c'était un bourg respectable et une halte indispensable aux caravanes de marchands qui circulaient le long de la façade ouest du Danemark. La longère au centre du village était grande et colorée, repeinte de frais, face à un marché où le commerce semblait aller bon train. Il entreprit de s'y restaurer, hésitant encore à demander une audience avec le Thegn, ne savant pas comment sa visite allait être reçue. Mais il avait fait tout ce chemin déjà, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. 

Il héla les deux huscarls qui gardaient la longère et leur demanda avec le maigre vocabulaire norrois qu'il possédait s'il pouvait voir Magna fille de Iarni mais se vit répondre qu'elle n'était plus là mais à Jelling, à l'Est. Un voile de déception passa dans les yeux noirs du voyageur et soudain, il sentit sur lui le poids des ans et la fatigue du long chemin parcouru. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsqu'un homme un peu plus jeune que lui, habillé de riches habits bleus, au visage vaguement familier, demanda ce qu'il se passait, détaillant le visiteur d'un regard gris-bleu inquisiteur : il était grand et maigre, pauvre, semblait venir des royaumes au-delà des mers, il avait des cheveux noirs et drus, la peau rendue mate par la vie au grand air, des yeux noirs qu'une patte d'oie au coin de ceux-ci rendait rieurs, une barbe noire clairsemée mouchetée de gris ça et là. L'homme en bleu remarqua vite l'arc de belle facture du voyageur, ainsi que son chapelet chrétien aux perles usées et à la croix d'argent noircie. 

 

L'étranger se présenta dans un norrois mâtiné de Saxon comme se nommant Morcant de Monkwearmouth. Il assurait être une connaissance de Magna Iarnadottir. Son interlocuteur lui répondit qu'il était Rurik Iarnasson, le frère et vassal du Thegn et qu'il s'occupait de Skjern en l'absence de sa sœur, partie pour Jelling. 

«  _Tu étais l'espèce de moine chrétien dont elle avait fait son huscarl, donc ?_  », en déduisit Rurik.  
«  _Que viens-tu faire à Skjern ? Après tout, je ne veux pas le savoir, ma sœur avisera de ton sort quand elle sera rentrée. Je vais envoyer un homme lui porter la nouvelle de ta venue. Tu peux te balader où tu veux. Mais ne cause pas de troubles, moine._  »

 

Morcant acquiesça. Puisqu'il lui était permis de muser dans la bourgade, il était curieux de voir à quel point elle avait changé. Il était venu deux fois à Skjern, durant les quelques mois où il avait fait partie de la hird de Magna, fille de Iarni. Une partie de lui avait hâte de retrouver des images et des visages familiers. Mais, une autre part de lui, craignait exactement la même chose.


End file.
